cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Provinces (1) Group
A group founded by Seventh Path, Rainmoon, and Yellow Mountain to guide and lead the younger generation of cultivators. Each and every member of the group was noted to be extremely talented and can be considered as of the best in their respective realms. Despite there are higher levelled members in the group, Yellow Mountain is the de facto leader of the chat group. Rules & Traditions Equal Exchange Using seniority to snatch from a junior is forbidden and any such action will face serious repercussion from the rest of the members. A transaction between members must be consensual or there will not be a transaction at all. If a member refused to sell a certain item, nobody else may force the member to sell it against the member’s own will. Quests Seniors in the group occasionally will issue quests or missions for juniors. Upon the completion of the quests, rewards will be given accordingly, based on difficulty and. More difficult quests have higher rewards than those with lower difficulty. Knowledge Sharing Despite the members are known as geniuses, they are well aware of their own limitations and the possibility there is someone who knows what they don’t. Who knows it isn’t important, but what he knows is important. Privacy Each member has their own quirks and unique element. Others may not pry into a member’s privacy without permission. Members Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Currently, there are no Tribulation Immortals known in the chat group. However, there are two members currently transcending the Eighth Promotes Ninth Heavenly Tribulation. # Song Shuhang # White Eighth Stage Saint # Thousand Years’ First Saint, Song Shuhang‡ # Thousand Years’ Second Saint, Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ Talisman‡ # Thousand Years’ Sixth Saint, White # Thousand Years’ Seventh Saint, Seventh Path (admin) # Thousand Years’ Eighth Saint, Doudou‡ # Thousand Years’ Ninth Saint, Soft Feather‡ # Thousand Years’ Eleventh Saint, Spirit Butterfly Notes: ‡ : Parallel Import Saint - Cultivation base is lower but condensed a Saint Seal after going through Seventh Promotes Eighth Tribulation under special circumstances. Because of the Saint Sermon, all cultivators in All Heavens and Myriad Realms know about their existence as Eighth Stage Big Shots, therefore their official cultivation base becomes Eighth Stage. Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable # Mysterious Maiden Gate’s Skylark (admin) # Scholar Contribute Society # Yellow Mountain (super admin) # Scholar Drunk Moon Sixth Stage True Monarch # True Monarch Ancient River Monastery # Immortal Master Copper Trigram # True Monarch East Six # True Monarch Eternal Fire # True Monarch Falling Dust # Abbot Fathom Mystery # True Monarch Flood Dragon # Immortal Guest in the Clouds # True Monarch Lychee # True Monarch North River # Sixth Path Jasmine # True Monarch Rainmoon (admin) # True Monarch Seventh # True Monarch Susu # True Monarch Song Shuhang (true cultivation base, unofficial) # True Monarch White Crane Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign # East Azure Snow # East Calming Snow # Young Master Exterminating Phoenix # Island Lord Field of Heaven # Firefly Stream # Dharma King Good Fortune # Guo Da # Mad Sabre Three Waves # Medicine Master # Cave Lord Snow Wolf # Yang Xian # Heaven Concealing Hook Zhou Li # Soft Feather (true cultivation base, unofficial) # Doudou (true cultivation base, unofficial) Fourth Stage Inborn # Cloud Swallowing # Vice Island Lord Field of Sweets # Iron Trigram # Jiangsu’s Purple Mist # Sixteenth # Yu Jiaojiao Category:Chat Group